Collection Of Oneshots Of Athrun and Cagalli
by lee reina joule
Summary: Here are the collection of one shots based on relationship between Athrun and Cagalli.
1. Chapter 1 : Love Letters Based On Lie

**Love Letters Based On Lie**

_Rooftop of Minerva High School, Lunch Time_

'_It's really good to live in such convenient era,' thought Cagalli, who is watching up to the peaceful sky. 'How I wished that my life simple as those clouds, just let the winds guide them to wherever their next destination are,'_ Cagalli let sad sigh.

BEEP. BEEP.

She rustles inside her skirt pocket, and take out her yellow portable device. She flipped open it and read the messaged from whom ever send to her.

_**Why must I go find you now? So what if I was unfaithful? Honestly, you're really annoying these days. How about we break up? Since you and I are obviously not happy in these relationships. **_

A girl with blond shoulder length haired just let defeated sigh. When she broke up with her first boyfriend with similar reason, which is last spring. The process was really simple, but…

_**That sound good, let's break up. I don't need a guy like you, whom just play around and never be there when I need you, however, I'm here to let you know that I'm grateful for everything that you did to me. Bye.**_

'_It simple process, since my heart didn't ache when he asked to break up. I also didn't let out any tears like most girls whose undergo break up situation.'_

"Oh, well, whatever," She mumbled to herself out loud, who is still staring at her yellow portable device.

'_I asked myself if I should break up with this idiot monkey in person. But I guess he just makes my life easier by sending this simple message to me. But will I ever experienced the true love, someday?'_ She wonders to herself after thinking if this thing will be a regular routine for her in the future. She just let out a sad sigh.

At the same time, there was another person on the roof, a guy with dark blue short shoulder length haired. Who is currently writing quietly about something that Cagalli can't detect by what that he preoccupied with. But one thing that she knows is that this guy enjoying writing with whatever he's doing. Cagalli keep on staring at him, in which the guy who is sitting on the concrete floor with one leg bent up so that his knee will be his support for him to write on his writing pad.

He glared at Cagalli who is standing tall beside him, while covers his writing pad.

The guy raised his voice, clearly he doesn't like to be disturbed, "What…?"

There was a pregnant pause from both of strangers, when he didn't receive any reply he continued asking, "Who are you?" Clearly that the guy is irritating with the girl behavior.

"Could it be a love letter?" Asked a girl in which startled the guy with what the girl answer.

'_Why in hell is she answered my question with another question? Is she an idiot?'_ Thought the guy while raise one of his eyebrows. He just continued writing and ignore the girl.

"What are you writing?"

'_This girl seriously don't want to leave him alone,'_ Thought the guy with irritating that wrote all over his handsome feature.

The girl bends to his level, in which the guy quickly covers his pad once again and glared at her.

The girl hesitantly laughs while rubbing behind her head, "EH… I'm sorry if I on your way. I was just curious with what you worked on. Your expression you had while you were writing is so peaceful and joyous. That's why I thought that you must write love letters."

"Why…. Love!" Before he can defend himself with her wild imagination, he found himself laughing with the idea.

In between he laughs, he asked the girl, "What? My Expression? You really funny, you know that by saying something like that out of the blue?"

Cagalli can feel that her cheeks heating up with his responded, usually she will snap when others called her funny or weird, but with this guy her heart beating faster than usual. Even with her boyfriend's her heart never once react such way.

'_Even though, I didn't know why either, but it would be great if it really was a love letter that he is working on. At that moment I realized something that not most, students in Minerva known about him, like the rumors spread around.'_ Thought Cagalli with a smile on her face when she saw his happy expression.

With a smile still on her face, she put her hands behind her back while looking up into the blue sky, "I see, but just maybe." Replied Cagalli in the cherry voice of hers.

The guy who is still laughing just replied in his best happy tone, "I still can't write something like a love letter right now, when I haven't had one, but if I do I will make the best love letter to the one that loves."

'_I hope that someday, a guy will be able to give me a true love letter, maybe, just maybe I will know how the true loves work.'_ Thought Cagalli in hope.

That was how Cagalli and the mystery guy talked to each other for the first time. With simple and at short time, the guy give Cagalli big positive impression about him.

* * *

But that positive feedback only for a while, soon all will change with the time…

_Usagi Café, After School Evening_

"Good job, Ali-nee-chan! Seriously by breaking up with that super annoying monkey is the best decision that you made in your all life." Said a really happy magenta orbs girl while walking beside her with a tray of foods on her hands.

Cagalli just let short sigh, "Since the very beginning, I still don't know who should be blamed in our relationship. Would be because our personalities or when we talked, since all the above, we both never able get along. The most of all, I still don't have any idea why in hell he even dare to confess his dying feeling toward me, when he don't know what a meaning of love in the first place."

"Yeah, that's true also. Maybe he in dare with his idiotic friends, that's why he took gambling by confessing to most scaring girl's in the Minerva." Said Marillia in an angry tone, while grip strongly of her juice box which end up spilled the juice all over her hand and drip onto the floor of the café.

"Lia-nee-chan, don't get over excited with that piece of trash, it's not worthy our times and energy. But, Ali-nee-chan, you both broke up that easily, is he even trying to get through to you after Ali-nee-chan said that it is the best just to go separate ways? Don't' get me wrong Ali-nee-chan, you do know he reputation with girls. He will try to get revenge on you or make you suffer by show to you that you can't leave without him by your side. You need to be careful with that kind of guy." Said worries magenta orbs while take her seat in front heartbroken blond girl.

"If he tries to do any funny toward you Cagalli, don't be stupid, beat that jerk freak monkey head into a pulp. In that way, he knows who is Cagalli Yula Athha, that jerked will get a lesson to not messing with you in his entire life." Said brown orbs while cracking her knuckles with a smirk on her face, which Cagalli smile at the girl who is sitting beside her.

"To answer your question Stellar, no. After I send the message that is good we both break up, he didn't call or even send any mail for matter fact. Maybe he…" Before Cagalli can finish her sentence, she and her friends hear a familiar voice that come from behind their booth. Cagalli instructed her friends to be quiet while her ears pick up anything that the familiar voice currently saying.

"AHHHHHH!~ That bitch really gets into my nerves, never in my life any girls reacted bitching toward me. Who she think she is? While me, I am a famous and the next heir of Seiran. You guys want to know what she replies after I said that we should break up? She just replied to me, _**Yea, we should break up**_. You know what the hidden meaning of that message, _**it sounds good!**_ Sounds good?! You must kidding me, that bitch really pissed me off!" Said very angry purple haired low ponytail guy.

That purple ponytail guy continues his frustration to his buddies that he currently with, "How dare that good for nothing midget bitch kick me away! Other girls that I had been dates will most probably will cry and started apologizing to me, and asked me to give them the second chance, but that bitch….."

"HAHAHHA!~ You lost badly to that boring and midget bitch. That's tough luck you having there Yuna. The worst part all this broke up thing is that you get dumped and you didn't gain anything from her. That is worst that friend zone. You deserved it! After all your enemies to all women!" Said a tall, tan guy while the smack purple low ponytail guy on his back.

"Are you guys talking about Cagalli from the class 2-A girl? While even I, not blind that she is simple and boring, I never figure why on earth you went out with her at the first place, Yuna? Are you that desperate to having a girl to lay? Even I know better that you can have any girl's that you want to get laid, but why her?" Inquired icy blue orbs guy who is sitting in front of purple ponytail low guy that goes the name Yuna.

"You don't need to know why I dated her in first place, Yzak. But that midget and good for nothing bitch will be paid with what she did to me. I won't never forgive her, even. Damn that bitch!"

Cagalli clenched her hands into fists, when she heard that her ex-boyfriend called her names.

'_How dare this freak monkey head, called me those names. You know what? I'm not most girls that you had dates, I also shall get my revenge, you idiot.'_ Though Cagalli evilly while continue listen to the conversation.

"Hey you guys, want to help this helpless heartbroken guy get that midget a lesson?" Asked Yuna while looking at his companies.

"By lesson, you mean revenge right?" Asked a tall tan guy while sipping his drink.

"Yes, my fellow companion. Revenge! Make her fall head over heels and then dump her, like she dumped me. Then she will know who Yuna Roma Seiran is. By that, that little bitch will know who is messing up with.

'_What in hell this idiot thinks of me? That stupid jerk, luckily I broke up with him. You whom the one that's good for nothing, son of a bitch! But still I can't believe that I, Cagalli Yula Athha, went out with this jerk before, what in hell I was thinking that time!'_ Thought Cagalli angrily.

"If that bitch falls into that trap, she will be the biggest idiot amongst others." Grinning Yuna with his perfect plan that he has in his pea brain.

"The question that you should ask first is that, who among us will go with your stupid plan. Idiot~" Said icy blue orbs while taking bites of his chicken burger.

Yuna has that smirk on his face while looking at his other companion, "You should be able to do it, right Athrun."

The guy with the name Athrun lazy glance at him.

"And of course I won't make you do it for free."

Cagalli took a peek when she heard a name that she not very familiar with, but somehow his voice she do recognizing. Mirilllia try to stop her to get her cover blow up by peeking toward that jerk booth.

Cagalli ambers wider with surprise with what she sees. That guy that she has so much fun talking with is there with her ex-jerk.

'_Isn't that Athrun, the guy that I talked to, at rooftop?'_ Thought Cagalli with shocked.

"If everything goes by plan, I'll pay whoever success 30,000 Yen. How about it?" Grinning Yuna when he offered the price to his friends.

'_30,000 Yen for the sake of revenge? You must kidding me! You think that my feeling worth 30,000 Yen?! You stupid jerk!'_ Mad Cagalli when she heard the price that Yuna had put on the table.

"HMMMMM…..~ 30, 000 Yen ha. Seems like easy money to be earned." Replied a dark blue haired guy that goes by the name Athrun.

Cagalli feel that her heart beat unable to function. She can't believe that guy so low, gamble the feeling of human being for easy money. He is not forgivable.

Cagalli can't take it anymore, without a word she just let her feet brought her far away from here.

Her friends call out her name in a low tone, so that the jerk and his friends didn't hear it, but Cagalli just ignore the calling. Her heart broken into pieces, she has no clue why her heart acts such way toward that Athrun guy. She barely knows him, but somehow her heart feels comfortable when she with him, but now…

'_That bastard Athrun, he is like what the rumors had told. That hateful psycho jerk. I must have been possessed when I talked to him! Want to trick me and earn 30,000 Yen? Even I found it funny. Let's the game began, and that's how fun is really sounds like!' _Thought Cagalli in frustrated.

"Hoi Hoi!~ If you really offered 30,000 Yen count me in!" Said a happy tall tan guy while dreamy with what he will do with the price if his success get that bitch all over him.

Yuna smirk when he knows his buddies will give a hand to humiliate that bitch who is god for nothing, "Oh, okay then guys. I wish you all, good luck because you guys really need one. I'll pay immediately when one of you guys gets it done." While open his purple portable device to show his buddies the picture of Cagalli, "Remember this dumb bitch look, this one in this recent picture that I had."

The tall tan guy, laughing when he saw the picture, "She really looks dumb, she's an easy target. Don't worry, I will finish the job in no time."

"Yzak!~ Why not you join the gamble, it will be fun. Trust me, I know one when I see one." Said the tan tall guy while hocked his arm around the platinum blond neck and bring him closer to him.

"Let me go, you idiot! I don't want be in this pointless game." Hissed Yzak while pushing his arm roughly.

"OHHHHH…. Come on you mommy boy!" Teased tan tall guy.

Yzak guy has anime vein on his forehead, "Don't you dare call me names!" Scolded Yzak at his tall tan friend.

After a while he let defeat sigh, "Fine! I will do it, but just to show you Dearka, that I am not a mommy boy."

"Yea, whatever you said Yzak-Kun~" replied the tan tall guy in singing a song tone.

Athrun snatches the portable device from Yuna and take a good look at the picture that he had showed earlier.

* * *

_Next Day,_

_Minerva High School, Morning_

'_Let the game ramble'_ Thought Cagalli in determining to break every piece of the guy who is thinking that the feeling can be put a price tag on it.

The first target is on the way.

Dearka the tall tan guy approached her while shower her with a bouquet of red roses, which is not Cagalli favorite flower to begin with. He approached her when she on her way to throw the garbage in the back school yard.

"Actually, I've noticed you since long time ago, but I have not courage to confront my feeling to you, my angel."

Cagalli hold her desire to throw out with that cheesy line that he threw at her.

"If you currently not in a relationship, I willing to take gamble to be yours. Now, I know it is silly of me to ask you go out out-…." Before Dearka can finish whatever he have under his sleeve, Cagalli cut him by saying a big NO!

'_No way, rejected like that? Am mine charming not works on this girl!'_ thought Dearka in sad.

**A first idiotic person shot down. One down, two more to go.**

The second person tries his luck by sending her a mail, on her way to change her indoor shoes to outside shoes.

"A mail? From whom?" Asked Marillia who is walking with her.

_Subject: I don't know why I did this_

_From: Unknown number_

_Yo, this is the first time I sent a mail to stranger such as yourself. First of all I want to say, it's nice to meet you. I should introduce myself, I'm Yzak from class 2-B who most of people said I looks like Tomohisa Yamashita._

'_You must kidding me, right?'_

"No idea, maybe it's just some prank mail." Replied Cagalli while deleting the mail that she know from whom.

Dearka and Yzak who is hiding from behind the wall, shocked by her action. But Dearka who is receiving the most impacted since he is the one wrote the mail, he just don't know how to give up. Yzak on the other hand just let relief sigh, since he didn't want to involve this kind of affair in the first place.

**Second person shot down. Two down, one more to go.**

Cagalli and Mirillia continue walking, "those idiot jerks only know how to use simple methods, in which easy to predict. It's so lame." Said Cagalli in frustrated sigh.

"Yeah, that's true, but there still one jerk left. Do your best to reject him." Said Mirillia while pat behind her back as encouragement.

"But Cagalli, there are rumors that go around in the school about Athrun guy. The one that I heard from is that he'll do anything for money or to make any girls cry. Some prodigy of him, that's why I heard also that he skipping classes a lot. Do you think you manage to handle him?" Asked Mirillia in worry tone, she just don't want her beastie get hurt from a population that called themselves guy.

Cagalli saw her worries, just smile at her to ensure that she is fine, "Don't worry Lia. No matter how stupid I might look, I won't get tricked by him…" Then her ambers saw the guy that soon will eat his own word.

Athrun who is waiting Cagalli by her shoe locker, spot her and smile at her.

"There your next target, Cagalli. Do your best to reject his charm!" Encourage Mirillia in whispered.

Cagalli bring her right fist up into the air, ready to shoot down the third person.

Athrun walks toward the girl with that same smile on his handsome feature, "There no need to use such a frightening expression. Anyway, these are the CDs that Yuna had borrowed from you, I just came here to hand it over to you in his behalf." Said Athrun while over her a bag that contained CDs.

Cagalli received the bag that Athrun had offered her. Cagalli gasped when she looked inside the bag, "Ah…. Wait! I don't think that I had lent him these many CDs." When Cagalli realized that the guy already exit the school building she just let defeated sigh.

'_It's not used to call out a person that doesn't have any intention to stay'_

"…. Well Cagalli, I must say one thing for sure, that his method seems different from those two losers, for 30,000 Yen. But again, what kind of method that he tries to pull off here?" Asked Mirillia while looking at the back of retreat Athrun.

While Cagalli go through her CDs one by one, her amber orbs focus on something else.

'_What is this?" _Thought Cagalli while pulling out the item from the bag.

"What is that, which you hold on?" Asked Mirillia while pointing at the item that Cagalli get hold of.

Mirillia cover her mouth with two of her hands to subdue the laughter, once her brain to register what is might be, "Don't tell me that Athrun guy wrote you a love letter?"

Cagalli open the letter, in which Mirillia went closer to look at the content of it, "HAHAHHAHA! It's really a love letter. That guy something if you ask me."

"_The letter that wrote by him, it is even worth the price of 30,000 Yen in which was writing seriously with nice handwriting?'_ Thought Cagalli while looking at the letter in her hand.

_**Cagalli Yula Athha,**_

_**I'm Athrun Zala from Yuna's class.**_

_**If you still remembered, I'm also a person that you talked to on the rooftop on other day.**_

_**I still remembered how my impression of you on that day, I thought you were a weird girl.**_

_**I'm sorry that I thought of you before, I don't want to sound rude to you, that's why I keep into myself, but now I open up to you.**_

_**Hope you can forgive me.**_

_**I still shocked with your opening conversion, you asked me what I am currently working on. You asked me is it a love letter.**_

_**Not many people will assume that, but you different from others, that what I realized.**_

_**Don't get me wrong, it's good about you. Just be yourself.**_

_**So I don't really take it hard when you jump to conclusion.**_

_**Even though that time I didn't write a love letter, but since that day I sort of using that feeling when writing.**_

_**If you don't mind, may I ask you something?**_

_**What kind of expression that I hold that time?**_

_**I slightly curious about it.**_

_**But most importantly, I most curious about you.**_

_**Here I had included a CD that I think you might like along this crazy letter.**_

_**If it's not difficult you, I hope you spare some time to hear a CD that is not yours.**_

_**I open any suggestion that you might have about the CD.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_Athha Resident, Night_

Currently Cagalli in her bed while re-reading the letter that Athrun had given to her. She takes out the CD that Athrun mentioned in the letter. She has a second thought, should she play the CD or give don't give a damn about it. But somewhere in her heart told her to just play the CD. So she gets up from her queen size bed and went to her CD player. She insert the CD, then closed it and play. She cracked a smile, when the music plays in the room. It rocks mixed pop, which is her favorites.

She approaches her queen size bed and pick up the letter that she tossed in her bed.

'_Why must he worked so hard just for that damn 30,000 Yen? I am that dumb enough to fall this trick?' _Cagalli battle with her sanity.

She knows why this guy approached her, but still her heart beat faster rate than usual. She can't have soft spots. She need something to get him away from her.

Suddenly her amber orbs laid on the book that she had for a long time that she can remember. From there she has an evil grin on her face.

'_You know what Mr. Jerk, don't you think just based on your letter I will be easy on you. Even you sounds like a nice person in your damn letter, or even my heart keeps on telling me that you an honest person, but my ego gets the better of my judgment. You're a big liar, this is where it should be ended. It's better like this.'_ Thought Cagalli while proceeding her next move.

* * *

_Next Day,_

_Minerva High School, Morning_

Athrun wanted to change his outdoor shoes into indoor shoes when he spotted a letter and a book on top of his shoes. He smile, since he knows it from whom.

He carefully opens the letter,

_**Athrun-kun xoxox,**_

_**Your letter really touched my soul, that I never one knows that I having one.**_

_**You know what? I just realized something when I played the CD that you gave to me for me to listen to. **_

_**I have a book that's similar to the music that the CD you gave me, could it be fate?**_

_**You know akai-ito, the read string. That you and I will be together, regardless what other people think of us.**_

_**Anyhow, you **__**must**__** read it!**_

_**I hope you will write your thoughts about the book.**_

_**I would be happy if you did that.**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

Athrun continues smile, _'I never thought you into literature stuff kind of girl. Oh… The appeared can be deceiving.'_

* * *

_Few Days Later,_

_Class 2-A, Lunch Hour_

Currently Cagalli having lunch with her two beasties.

"He'll will definitely think of you as an idiot!" Complained Mirillia at Cagalli.

Cagalli open her bread plastic, "It's fine with me, with what he think of me. Like I'm cared about that jerk. He who's started this letter game. I just play along with the music."

"Then later…." Continued Cagalli, "When it's all over….

"_Idiot! This was all a trick for me to gain something in return. Who you think you are? Queen of England?!" Said Athrun while stuck his tongue out._

"_You who the one an idiot, jerk! I knew it all along. Everyone! Come and look at this letter that Athrun wrote. He thinks that he smartass to trick me with this stupid method." Grinned Cagalli while showing the letters to the school._

"_HIIIII!~ Please nooooo….. Stop it, please…." Pleading Athrun on his knees._

"That so would happen in the future. I'll have so much fun by humiliated him." Said Cagalli in a happy tone.

"Ali-nee-chan, such devil!" Laughed magenta orbs girl.

"I know, Stellar. I know" Grinned Cagalli evilly.

"But I don't think he'll be able to get that far, I mean reading that book, when I personally died were read in the first chapter. Furthermore, it has been a week since I lent him that book and yet he still hasn't replied, which I feel more relaxed. In conclusion, I don't believe that he would even touch the cover of the book." Said Cagalli while wicked an eye.

"But, Ali-nee-chan, you wrong about that book. Actually, that book really interesting if you really pay attention to it." Replied Stellar while looking sad that her best friend didn't appreciate a good literature.

"Stellar, I know you love reading good literatures, but that's book only for those geniuses to understand it. I beg to differ, that guy will understand even he read it. It's no way he can be that smart guy that be able understand those old words, even though he's good at judging a person." Said Cagalli in which trying to calm Stellar.

"No matter how you look at him, you will know on the spot that he a type of guy that only reads manga…" before Cagalli can finish her thought, she feels a tap on her left shoulder.

She turns her head on the source, her amber orbs widened. The guy that she and her friends talked about is here, standing tall behind her. She knows that he heard everything. She is a dead meat, that guy will make her life miserable.

Athrun just smiles at her, brows narrowed that writing all over his handsome face.

Cagalli wanted to hide herself from embarrassment, that the guy that she and her friends talked about behind his back was there, all along. That's what Cagalli assumed. She just closed her amber orbs tightly and waited any insult that he might throw at her.

But the impact never there, Athrun does the unexpected. He bent down, so that his lips closer to her left ear, while the whisper husky, "I'm sorry that it took me a while to finish the book that you recommended, it's not I'm a slow reader but I just can't balance the time."

Athrun stands tall, and hand over the book to Cagalli, while murmured 'thanks' then he walked out of her classroom.

While he on his way out of her classroom, she saw that girls approached him while chatting with him.

"_Athrun-kun. Long time no see you around, I thought you already graduated!" Mocked a girl that now walks by his side._

_While the other girl, "Are you going to skip the class like your usual do?"_

Then the voices soon, faded.

Cagalli faced her friends, "I never expected him to do such acted. Is he angry that I talked behind his back? He didn't feel the insulted at all, if you asked me." Said Cagalli with a darker shade of blushed that on her face.

"Don't worry too much about it, Cagalli. He treats all girls like that, but somehow he's popular when he acts such way. Maybe that mysterious aura that makes the girls captured." Replied Mirillia in casual while sip her juice box.

"What an unfriendly person, he is. That even the reason why he's making him popular?" Said Stellar while looking at the spot that previously Athrun stand at.

Mirillia who's heard Stellar commented just shrugged her shoulders.

Cagalli casually flips the pages, until a piece of paper fall from the page that she flips.

"Ah! He wrote me another letter." Said Cagalli in excitement in which hard to unnoticed by her beasties. Both her companions look at one and other.

"That can't be right? Why in hell he wrote you another letter?" Asked Mirillia while snatching the letter from Cagalli possession.

Cagalli too shocked to do anything, while Stellar spoke on her behalf, "Eh~ That's rude, Lia-nee-chan! You should read other people mail." Frowned Stellar at the older teenager.

Mirillia just ignored her protests, and read the letter. There was a silence, then Mirillia give the letter to Stellar to read it.

Cagalli who just recovered from her shock, "Ho-How was it? Interesting?" Stuttered Cagalli, somehow her voice breaking, perhaps that her heart joy from excited.

Stellar who the one broke the silence, "Ali-nee-chan, it seems that he read the book. From cover to cover." Shocked write all over her face while giving the letter to Cagalli.

Mirillia soon join the conversation, "But I must say to you Cagalli, a guy like him to do such pain in ass job, is quite unexpected. I never once would think that he would be able to write something like this.

Cagalli hold the letter in stunned, the plan that she first thought likely backfired her.

'_The content of the letter wasn't anything special. There also weren't touching sentences that would make her go all over the head. It's just simple and yet ordinary words. That as stupid as her easy understand what he tries to reach her head. But somewhere in the writing, showed the effort he put in just to let know that he did read the book.'_

_**Cagalli Yula Athha,**_

_**First of all I must say thank you for leading me an incredible piece of literature. To be honest, I'm not really into literature, in which I seldom finished reading it.**_

_**Some prodigy I am right? That's what people in school proclaimed that I am one.**_

_**If I never met you at first, I would never know there such nice literature to not be missed out.**_

_**Thanks again for leading me to it.**_

_**Because of you, I also wanted to recommend you one of my favorite books that I read a year ago in which I put it in your shoe locker. **_

_**Do tell me how you find it.**_

_**I'm sorry that it took me a while to finish reading it.**_

_**As I still not used to reading such book, but still want to share what I had read to you.**_

_**I learned a lot by reading it, for example the characters' feelings. **_

_**But one thing that makes my day sorrow is that the stories aren't happy stories, but are filled with a lot of harsh and seriousness plot.**_

'_The content and the personal thoughts of the letter were very detailed. His thoughts weren't anything amaze, but why does my heart ache when I read it?' Thought Cagalli while clenched her heart._

_Athha Resident, Night_

Currently Cagalli in her study desk, while re-read the content of the letter that Athrun had written to her.

'_Chapter 4 is Laughing man…. From the start the man… now I know how the story went…"_

"What does this guy thinking… why bother writing me a letter and shared the information to me. If I were him, I don't care to touch the book, but he…. Arrrggg! If he so desperately needs that 30,000 Yen, he could just earn it by working like normal people do. By his method like this, it makes me look like a bad guy!" Sigh Cagalli in frustrated, but deep inside her, she does feel guilty with her action.

Cagalli put her right cheek in her right palm while thinking what she should do, as her next move.

After thinking thoroughly, she take put a writing pad and start writing.

She tries to write the letter without sound desperate and be misunderstood by him that she had really fallen for him.

"ARRRGGG! Since when writing a letter can be this hard!" Murmured Cagalli while tearing a piece of paper from writing pad.

And start the new paper with fresh ideas.

'_It's can't be it. It's because I know that you're a big liar. I'm only sending you this letter, so that you'll think that everything is going smoothly and I will not let your stupid kindness get over me!'_

* * *

_Next Day,_

_Rooftop, Lunch Hour_

Athrun stands on the rail while reading the letter that he received from Cagalli.

His face was calm and a small smile can be seen when he read the letter.

_**Athrun-kun,**_

_**Let me be honest with you, since you had been honest to me.**_

_**I never one in my life touch the book, I just lent to you without thinking rational.**_

_**With that I'm here sincere apologize cause of my selfishness.**_

_**I promised to you that I will never do it again, to you or anyone else.**_

_**Because of your letter, I started reading the book that I lent to you. After a while, reading it, I found it kinda interesting, and I now know why it took you like forever to finish it.**_

_**There a lot of ancient words that you need google it up just to find the meaning behind it.**_

_**I really appreciated your opinion about how 'every characters' had been created. Their actions and behavior about life. I can't agree more about it. Thanks for sharing the thoughts with me and I really sorry make you read the book that you're not familiar with.**_

_**Anyway, to make up with you, I will read the book that you leave in my shoe locker, I will get to you once I am done with it.**_

_**Cagalli**_

Athrun smiles still plastered all over his handsome figure. He turns his back and slid down on the rail that he previously stand on. He rustles his school bag and take put his writing pad and a pen, and start writing the letter back to the girl that he had been writing to.

_**Cagalli-san**_

_**I feel relieved when I reading your honest revealed, with that I'm thanking your kindest towards me. As you may know by now, I not the such social type person, I hardly mingled around, if so perhaps once in a while.**_

_**Honestly, when I wrote the previous letter, I may bore you. As you can see, all the writing that I wrote is really simple words, I not really extravaganza wordings. I know that you may have laughed with my stupid words.**_

_**Compared to any books I had read before, that book makes me calm. You may think that I am a sissy if I tell you that I cry throughout the chapters. I'm quite confident that you will like that book that's why I brace myself to introduce you to that book. **_

_**Please take as long time you might need to finish the book, I will wait your letter about your feedback.**_

_**Athrun. **_

'_In the end, I can't lie to myself anymore. The truth is I really had fallen on you. I know that you might tell me to back off while laughs until your head fall off. I know I am falling into your tricked.'_

_Athha Resident, Night_

"That's cruel of you Mr. Yoshimura…. How could you…" Sobbing Cagalli while reading the book that Athrun had lent to her.

* * *

_Next Week,_

_Minerva High School, Lunch Hours_

Cagalli walks towards Athrun class with swollen orbs caused she cry throughout the chapters. The book that he introduced really moves her, she can't stop reading one her orbs laid on it. She keeps on going, sleepless at night is nothing for her. She must know what will happen in the next chapter.

A boy went to approach her with shocked that writing all over his face, "HMMMM…. May I help you?" Asked a boy in glasses with short black haired with concerned with his voice.

"Erm… Yes. May I know is Athrun-kun is here, in the class I mean." Replied Cagalli with dazing because of lack of sleep.

The boy reply with normal tone, "He hasn't been coming to school, it had been a week already. Seriously, because he's a prodigy, don't think that he can't treat a school like a hotel, that can check-in and out any time that he likes!" Hissed the boy when Cagalli mentioned Athrun name.

'_So the rumors are_ _true after all, he skips classes all the time. I wonder why he did that. He must have a valid reason why he did that. I can't help that he had taken my heart. All based the letters that he wrote to me. Cagalli you idiot! Forget him already. Look at yourself, your eyes swollen because of him, It's better that he didn't see you like this, stop acting like a high school girl, that chirped like an idiot.' Scold Cagalli at herself._

* * *

_Few Days Later,_

_Minerva High School, In Between Breaks,_

No far where Cagalli headed to, she heard a voice that she somehow recognized, but having a hard time to put where.

"Good job, Athrun!" Said a voice while patting Athrun on his back. "You're amazing!"

Athrun who is clearly annoyed with what that guy saying, just casually reply, "What?"

The guy obviously will not let Athrun get away with it, "Stop acting! That girl already took the bait, right? Last week, she looked for you in the class every afternoon. From the looks of it, she's over heels for you!"

"Athrun-kun!" Yelled Cagalli when her orbs spotted him.

She runs toward him with a happy face, "You finally came to school!" Said Cagalli in joy.

Yuna grins when his ex-clueless to what's going on.

Cagalli ignored the grins, but continue chatting with Athrun. She stuttered, "Th- The thing that you leave in my shoe locker…. You know what I am trying to say right, Athrun-kun."

Athrun that usually put a smile on his handsome face, turn cold when Cagalli approached him, "Sorry Miss, I have no idea what you're trying to get here!"

Cagalli got confused why Athrun became cold toward her, last time he went to see her in the classroom he really nice and warm but now. Cagalli shook away all the negative thoughts, "Why are you… you didn't come to school for the past few days, so I just wonder what had happened to you. Are you not feeling well? Or there anything that might-"

Atrun cut short her worried towards him, "Is that any of your business? What gives you the right to ask me that?" Asked Athrun in an icy tone.

Cagalli became irritated with his short replied and icy tone, "You're right. Sorry to bother you." Said Cagalli while turning her back from him and walks away.

With that Athrun also take his leave, while Yuna stand there dumbfounded.

He runs towards Athrun and once he catches with Athrun speed he walks beside him, "Why? Didn't you want the money? You almost get her right there! And furthermore, why are you angry?"

Cagalli can't focus on the lesson that the teacher teaching in front the class.

'_It's my fault to begin with, I was minding his business. Whatever happens to that jerk doesn't concern me at all! Just keep skipping and prepare yourself to get Hola back a year, jerk! But honestly, he gives off a totally different attitude in person compared to the letters that he wrote, I must be really pathetic by thinking that he really one hell nice guy. He most probably will not write me anymore letter from now on'_

By the mentioned that he will not write the letter to her again, her heart began aches hard.

'… _He won't write anymore. Yeah, he definitely won't. There won't be any more letters.' _Said Cagalli somehow there are a hint of sadness, but she wants to make her heart unstable.

* * *

_Rooftop, In Between Periods,_

Athrun sat on the concrete floor while reading the letter that Cagalli had put in his shoe locker last week.

_**Athrun-kun**_

_**I've already finished reading the book. Thank you so much for leading the book to me.**_

_**Seriously the book really captured my interest. Because of that I managed to finish reading in a short period of time.**_

_**Just like you, while I reading from one chapter to another, I could not hold my tears.**_

_**I kept on crying, I guess my face will be swollen by tomorrow and the students most probably make fun out of me because of my weird looks.**_

_**I really don't want to show you my terrible looks, which you most probably laugh at me.**_

_**Thanks again, I really enjoyed myself.**_

_**Cagalli**_

Athrun ruffled his dark blue haired while rustles his school bag. He takes out his writing pad and a pen and began writing a letter to Cagalli.

There was a group of three girls that hang on the rooftop while chatting among themselves, one of them noticed Athrun and approached him while asking in a cheerful tone, "Ah! Athrun-chan. What are you doing here? Are you going to skip the class again?"

Athrun keep on the monotone expression, "A love letter." Replied Athrun in simple but yet deep.

_After School Hour, Shoe Locker, Evening_

Cagalli opened her shoe locker and in her heart, she does hope that Athrun did put a letter in it, but to her disappointment she received none.

'_No way, there would be a letter.' _She thought with a pout.

"Ahhhhhh…. That's right! What was I thinking? Who would be disappointed over something childish as that." Said Cagalli in amusing to be the aches in her heart go away.

She took out the outdoor shoes and put her indoor inside the locker and shut it loud.

"Cagalli-san!" A familiar voice had called her name out.

Athrun showed himself beside the shoe lockers with his left hand rested on top of the locker.

Cagalli has that shocked expression on her face, "A-Athrun-san!"

"Here." Said Athrun while handed her a letter that he had written on the rooftop. "Only you may read it."

Cagalli accept the letter while staring at it.

With that Athrun walks away from her and exit the school premises.

"Ehhh! Wait!" Cagalli called out, but Athrun feet dragged him fast, in which she doubts that he will hear her cried.

Cagalli hold the letter near her heart, but unknown to her that Athrun just hides behind the entrance door of school premises while smile at the sight that he seeing. He knows that Cagalli appreciate the letter that he wrote to her. With that, he walks back home.

_Athha Resident, Night_

'_Inside the envelope there was a letter and a demo CD.'_

_**Cagalli-san**_

_**I'm really sorry for the time I wasn't around. I even made you worry. Sorry.**_

_**I've never told anyone in school the reason I take leave from school regularly.**_

_**But I'm here decided that I should tell you the reason behind it.**_

_**Since I'm a sole heir of Zala Entertainments' Industry, in which my father in trust with.**_

_**I need to learn the business in the music industry if not like I didn't enjoy it. I really enjoy the working in this industry, I got learnt how to write my own music and plays varieties of instruments.**_

_**But my father disagreed with my decision with became the composer, he wants me to handle the business affair. But he did promise that I can write the music ones in a while but not frequently.**_

_**Last week, my father brought me to PLANTS, to run one of our branches there. There a lot of work to do there, and I meet a lot of people there. **_

_**My father has seen pleased with mine involved in his business, so he had decided that I should quit the school here and school in PLANTS and continue working under him after school.**_

_**I only tell you alone about it, I hope you're not mad at me for keeping the secret from you.**_

_**Anyway, I am really looking forward your swollen ambers someday.**_

_**Athrun**_

'_This music in the demo CD is composed by him. Again with the simple words, his gentle music that makes my heart beat face like a love music.'_

Cagalli get up from her queen size bed and walks to her study desk, she takes a seat while takes out writing pad and a pen and began writing. Somehow she doesn't have anything to write.

She put her arms on the desk and buried her face in it with a pen in her right fingers.

'_I really want to write a reply back to him, but I can't bring myself out.'_

"What should I do?" Mumbled Cagalli while staring the writing pad in which her arms covered her mouth.

She sits up straight and take out her yellow phone and flipped it open.

'_What am I doing?' _Asked Cagalli in which she has a doubt about what she going to do.

_Outside Zala Entertainment Industry Orb Branch, Night_

'_What am I doing?'_

Cagalli stand outside the building while rubs both of her hands against each other, it's winter now.

Then she heard footsteps approaching her standing, she glances the person over her shoulder.

She makes her ways toward the guy that she is looking for.

She stands in front him with her hands in the winter jacket pocket, "…. Sorry, if I disturbed you with your family business."

Athrun just smile at her, that warm smile that he always gave to her, "It's fine, I have already done with this stuff anyway, so don't be sorry about it."

There was a pregnant silence between them, they both didn't know what should speak, but Athrun breaks the silence, "….Erm, you want to find a place to sit?"

"No, it's fine. We'll talk as we walks…" Replied Cagalli and start to walks away from him.

Athrun catches her speed and walks beside her, "…. May I know, did I give you my phone number to you before?" Curious Athrun.

"No you didn't. I got it from Yuna. Which he seemed really excited about it, and give it to me without any further question. I wonder why."

Athrun let out hesitation laughs.

'_Arrrgg… Athrun you can stop all the acts. I knew everything, about the bet. This is just a game for two in which you think you can fool me for that 30,000 Yen. But why I can't say to you that I know all along?'_

"… You bring your instrument? I thought your father don't what you involved in music, but just business." Asked Cagalli while pointing the instrument that he carried on his left shoulder.

" That's true, but one of our composers fall sick so I just covered for him. Just for today, my father can't do anything about it." Smile Athrun while looking up into the dark sky that light up with few shining stars above them.

"Do you works every day?"

"Yea, sort of. Since my father wants me to handle the business as soon as possible."

"…. You're going to quit school here and go school at PLANTS right?" When she received a nod from a guy next to her, she continues asking, "May I know when?"

"Soon." Replied Athrun short, but there was a sadness tone when he delivered the news.

"….I see."

There again a moment of silence between the two.

"Athrun-kun, you're really good at writing letters. Do you write often?" Asked Cagalli while looking the ground, she really can't brace herself to look into those emerald orbs.

Athrun takes a glance a girl next to him, then he turns to the other side to hide the blush, " No, that was the first time I wrote one. Honestly, I don't know why, but I just have a feeling that I need to write those letters to you."

Cagalli shock with what she heard, she never expected the honest answer from him.

'_Why. Did you say that? Isn't this all supposed to be a trick? Isn't everything in the letters supposed to be a lie? Stop it!'_

"… Well, here is my house, good night and see you around I supposed."

Athrun slightly bowed to her and walks away from her resident.

Cagalli see he walks away but there some unanswered question that she wanted to ask, "H-Hey! The music in that demo, was that what you were doing when we first met?"

Athrun turns his head toward her and smile at her, "It sounds like a really lame old love letter, right?"

'_Stop showing me that expression of yours…'_

* * *

_Few Days Later,_

_Minerva High School, 2-A_

Cagalli who is sitting on her desk beside the window, put her right cheek in her right palm while thinking the incident.

'_After that, he didn't write any letters to me anymore. And I didn't write to him either, I feel like I have nothing to write to him about, I totally blank…'_

While Cagalli in deep thoughts Stellar, one of her beasties talks about her day with Shin, who is her boyfriend.

"Ali-nee-chan, are you listening to me?" Asked Stellar in worries. When she didn't get any response, she stretched Cagalli cheeks hard to get her attention.

Cagalli snaps from her thought and glaring at her, "Stellar! What the hell you doing that for?"

"Well, you my dear Ali-nee-chan didn't pay attention to what I had to say."Pouted Stellar when Cagalli snaps at her.

"Sorry Stellar, I've been daydreaming. Sorry about it." Apologized Cagalli when she saw Stellar pouted.

"Ali-nee-chan, are you feeling alright?"

Cagalli rub behind her head and hesitated laughs, "No, nothing…."

Then all the class hears the ruckus in front the classroom.

"So what! That has nothing to do with Cagalli, anyway!" Said very angry Mirillia with who ever she fighting with.

Cagalli get up from her seat and went to the chaos place.

"It has nothing to do with you, EITHER!" Said very upset Dearka.

Mirillia can't take the insulted that Dearka thrown at her, she pulls his collar and give his one nice strong punch on his _'handsome'_ and yell at poor guy that now rubbing his cheek on the floor, "And nothing to do with you either! Now, get lost!"

"Why are doing that Lia?" Asked Cagalli in confused.

"Cagalli." Is all that she managed to say.

"Oh~ Cagalli-chan, you're here. My love~ something bad has happened. I heard Athrun is quitting school today."

Cagalli received the news in sorrow. She can't believe that he never tells her that he going to leave today.

Without thinking any rational, she dashes out from the classroom. She ignores all the protest that her beasties thrown at her. All that in her mind was, she need get to him in time.

When her ambers spotted him, she yells his name, "Athrun-kun!"

Athrun turns his head toward the voice and shocked can be seen on his face.

"See! She did come! Even though you _**almost**_ didn't make it, this counts too. But to be honest, that bitch is one stupid! Good job, you even get a present before you leave!~" Said in a very happy ex, while patting Athrun back.

Athrun adverted Cagalli gaze.

Then Yuna walks near Cagalli, he almost gets her hold of her shoulder and shook her with his piece of mind for broke-up with him, but Mirillia outrun him by kick the guy's shin.

"What the hell!" Screamed Yuna with his hand hold his painful part.

"You is the what! If you want to get your piece of mind about that bet, the 30,000 Yen. We were already aware of that. You guys the idiots here!"

"WHAT!" Said Yuna in disbelieve.

"Cagalli was just pretending to let him go after her!" Replied Mirillia while kicking his left leg.

Athrun was shocked with what Mirillia had said.

"It was so funny, he actually wrote the letters so seriously! You won't be replying to his letters anymore right, Cagalli?" Asked Mirillia while looking in her direction, so as Athrun. All cagalli do when all glances at her, she just stared at the floor while playing her fingers.

Athrun walks to her direction with a smile, he can't be mad at her. It's his fault to begin with, "…So that's it. You already knew about it."

Cagalli look up and see his sad expression, "I thought if I had used the normal methods, you'd definitely find out. Never thought it would work."

'_Yeah! I knew about it all along. I also knew that you were lying.'_

Athrun walks away when he didn't receive any reply from her, "Earning this 30,000 Yen was "really great". Well, bye for now, Cagalli. I must say I am having fun wrote those letters to you."

Mirillia who is still abusing Yuna, "What's with that?! Isn't time for you to pull out your card, Cagalli! Say something Cagalli!"

"Ali-nee-chan…."

"Stellar don't be sorry for that loser. Cagalli! Loudly call him an idiot!"

'_Yeah, I should say something. I should make fun of him for being an idiot'_

"….. Remember….." Cagalli try to stable her voice, but her voice became shacking every word that she tries to say.

"… To write to me…. When you reach PLANTS, you have to do your best. I decided…. To apply to a university in PLANTS too…. This way, we can always see each other." Tears escaped her ambers, fallen to her blushing cheeks.

Everyone who has witnessed the scene get shocked with what Cagalli had said.

Athrun turn around and embrace her loving, "Sorry. I'm really sorry for causing the trouble, Cagalli."

Cagalli embraced him back and she cracked a smile when she heard that Athrun called her name.

'_I already knew, I was the one lying. From the start, you never wrote a single lie in your letters. And couldn't lie either, I just couldn't admit that those weren't lies. Just that, the two of us couldn't use words to express our feelings. That time we were just…'_

* * *

_10 Years Later,_

_PLANTS International Airport, Night_

"Mrs. Zala."

Cagalli turn her head to the voice.

"Paul! How many times must I have to remind you, it's not Mrs. Zala but Cagalli. You want me to spell it for you, then only you'll get it right." Said very pissed Cagalli.

The person that Cagalli called Paul, just scratch her head, "No, you don't have to spell it for me. But it's just an act of respect."

Cagalli just give him a warm smile, "But I feel old if you keep on address me with that title, Paul." Pouted Cagalli.

Paul went to her bags and carried them and put them in the back of the truck, "Why not we make a deal? When you alone I call you by your name, but when Mr. Zala is beside you I will address you as Mrs. Zala. How was that?" Replied him while open the back car door.

Cagalli just nod, she too tired to argue with him.

_Zala Entertainment Industry, PLANTS Branch_

Cagalli entered the huge but yet elegant building. On her way to her husband's office, she spotted Nicole. A young promising pianist.

"Cagalli-san! Is nice to see you here. Are you just came back from Paris? How the event goes?" Asked a nineteen years old green haired boy in excitement.

Cagalli just smile at the boy enthusiasm, "Yeah, I just came back from Paris. It's fun, I met a lot of designers there and they take care of me well enough. As you know I currently three months pregnant. So everyone gets an eye on me. I bet Athrun behind all of this." Replied Cagalli while rub her swollen belly.

"Athrun-san just worry about your safety that's all. You can't blame the guy, who is excited to become a parent." Laughs Nicol.

"What about me become a parent?" Asked a voice behind them.

Nicol sweat drop when he turns to the source of the voice, "Ermmm… Nothing Athrun-san. I think I need to go now, I bet my 5 is up." With that, the boy runs from any trouble that he might get.

"You know Athrun, it's cruel of you to act such a way. You do know Nicol is really nice boy." Said Cagalli while facing her husband with puffed on her cheeks.

Athrun just gives her warm smile and kiss her on the cheek, "I know that my dear. It's just that I don't like his know better of me. Come on, I need to show you something." Said Athrun while gets hold of his wife hand and walks together.

They arrived in Athrun office, and Athrun let go of her hand and went to the stereo and push the play button.

The music filled the room, and Athrun walks toward his wife while bowing and scratch a hand out, "May I have a dance milady?"

Cagalli giggled and accepted his offered.

'_The love that's been in my heart since back then, even though I couldn't express it with words, through this pairs of hands and fingers, with this pair of lips, the feeling slowly express itself.'_

"I miss you, sweetheart."

**~END~**


	2. Chapter 2: Dear Love

**Dear Love**

_**ORBS Correctional Central,**_

_**Execution Room, Night**_

"Hello, Sir. Everything is set to go, we here just have to wait your green light." Said an officer to a phone that against his ear that connect to whoever in another line, perhaps the higher rack officer.

_Meguriatta kokoro ga_

_Yobiau yo tooi shinjitsu_

_Gyakumaku nami wo hedate_

_Onaji yume wo sakenda_

_The hearts that met by chance_

_Call each other to a distant reality_

_Isolating the surging waves,_

_I shouted to the same dream_

In a room that will be carried out execution, there were lay a guy in his late twenties that waited patiently to be facing his faith by putting his life to an end.

"Mr. Zala, allow me to say a pray for you, so that the Almighty will be an easy on you." Said a priest in a fatherly tone, obviously he against death penalty against this young man, but his have not right to speak since the judgment already made.

A young man, that soon will be in heaven or hell just stay silent, he obviously has no remorse with what he had done. Between his side and the people that watched his execution were separate with large transparent glass. Athrun look at the people that willingly sacrifice their time just to watch him to die. They're really pathetic, don't have a life to be enjoyed. Athrun growled, but what else choice does he have. This is what God wrote in His diary the first day he brought into this cruel world.

_Doushiyou mo naku_

_Ubaiau hibi dakara_

_Tada hoho ni furete_

_Sukoshi dake hohoenda_

_There is no recourse left,_

_For these are days we struggle to earn_

_Simply touching my cheek,_

_You smiled very faintly_

The clock that has been hanging high on the wall, strike 12 o'clock at midnight. An officer that earlier on the phone, put the receiver. Then he walks towards Athrun, "Is there any last words you want to say?" Said he in a muscular and deep voice.

Athrun closed his jades for a while, in his mind they're only an image of a person that why he is here right now. His smile at the memories that they had together, every single thing that they do together, how she smell in the morning, how sweet her smile was. Even he will be die today, there no regret with what he had done.

Athrun fluttered his jades, "I love you my princess."

"Very well, then. Officer, please proceed. May God be with you, child."

An officer that is in charge to end his life, push the button and let the fluid of death take over.

One by one fluid pump into a young convicted system, slowly Athrun eyelids closed forever.

_I Love You, Cagalli Yula Athha._

"Time of death is at 12.03 a.m." Said a doctor in charge while check Athrun pulse.

* * *

_The Next Day,_

_PLANTS, Zala Resident Afternoon_

A young woman with short shoulder length blond haired, currently doing her little gardening while listening to an iPod.

A man approaches her when he tries to get her attention, in which startled Cagalli.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I rang the bells, but I can see that you been occupied with your works here, not to mention you listen to the iPod." Smile the young man in apologize tone.

"It's okay. What possibly can I do for you?" Asked Cagalli while taking out her earphones.

"Here is a letter from ORBS. I just need your signature here, Miss" Said a young delivering mail man while showing Cagalli the letter that need her signature.

Cagalli take out her right gardening glove, and accept a pen that delivering main man's hand out for her.

"Thank you Miss Have a nice day." Said a man and make himself out from Cagalli premises.

Cagalli take out her remaining gardening glove and make herself towards a chair that provided in front of her lawn.

Once she makes herself comfortable, she tear the envelope and take out the letter inside it.

She unfolded the letter and read it.

_Koko ni iru kara_

_Mienai hoshi no uta_

_Ai to iu na no maboroshi wo kanadete_

_Because you are here,_

_The song of invisible stars_

_Plays me the illusion named "love"_

Dear Love,

By the time you received this letter, I have been gone from this world forever. Please princess, don't be sad with me not be able being there for you for the rest of your life. I have no regret with what I have done. My sins shall be paid with the fair judgment price.

This is not a goodbye letter my love, is a hello letter with all the good memories that we both had been shared.

My love do you still remember how we first encountered? It's still fresh in my mind.

It is late morning, we both freshmen in a new environment. Especially you my princess, you not familiar with PLANTS environment. You kinda off from places. You bump into me when your ambers busy searching the administration office. Gosh, I can't get over your ambers, my love. I don't know how to put this without hurting your fragile feeling, but your ambers the most beautiful and sparkle that I never met in my life. Even I saw a sorrow and hurt in it, but somehow your ambers capture my jades. I really love it that is why I promised myself that I want to ride those sorrows and hurt from your beautiful amber.

I'm staring into it, until I make you uncomfortable my love. You snapped on me by saying I'm pervert, then I'm bursting into laughter. Honestly, my love I never once acted such childish around me. But with you, I feel I can let go my child inner self. When I uncontrolled laughed at your exclaimed you get very angry, I still remember how cute your angry face. Flush with anger, red, but not really bright red as blood. The red I admired the most that make my sour day became a joy.

Then I stop laughing at you, I said I'm sorry that I laughing at you then I help you stand on your feet. I asked you what you looking for, you really stubborn you know that. I tried to help you out, but you don't want to accept my offer. You walk away from me, and try your best without asking anyone help. Even you a stubborn girl back then I more stubborn compared to you my love. I follow you until you give up. I remember how I annoyed you, you keep saying what kind of guy I am. Following unknown people around, don't have any life. You keep on rant about me, but did you know that I smile every word that came out from your mouth? For me your rant like a music for my ears and your voice is my melody for my soul. I really love the melody of your voice my love. Since that day, you, my love stole my heart. I let you steal my protective heart. I never let any girls have it, but you a very special girl that have authorities to keep it forever.

_Hanarete ita kokoro ga_

_Yobiau yo tooi shinjitsu_

_Gyakumaku sora no mukou_

_Onaji hikari wo miteru_

_The hearts that were separated_

_Call each other to a distant reality_

_Beyond the surging sky,_

_We are watching the same light_

Princess do you still remember how I confessed my undying love to you?

It's a spring break, I bought a pairs of ticket to watch baseball with you my love. I know how fanatic you about the game of baseball, even I never ever even once found any interested in it. Well, you always said that the game really hard to understand for a genius like myself. I just smile at your remarked, every single sarcastic that you told me is like a comedy in my heart. I don't really mind wasted my time by watching the game with you. You might never realize it, but your expression is priceless, the excitement, joys, screaming, laughing, cursing and more capture my jades are your genuine smile. I wished the time stop right there and let me admired it for the rest of my life. That smile forever, I shall store it in my brain, I will never let anyone have it.

_Yawaraka na yubi de_

_Kanashimi wo atatamete_

_Koufuku no tane ga_

_Hitotsu dake mebuku you ni_

_Warm my grief_

_With soft fingers_

_So that this kind of joy_

_May grow merely one bud_

After the game, in which your supported team loses to their rival team, in their home ground. You really frustrated, you let your anger out, caused you know that I will be your ears. To tell you the true, your voice really sounds like an angel. I don't mind hearing it, anger, happy, sad, sour, any kinds of melodies that will come out of your voice, I will always be there for you, my love. I make up with you, I brought you, your favorite restaurant. You ordered a lot of food, just to wash all the frustrated away. I just let you while sharing the moment with, well is you do all the talking. I not really good at talking, but I don't mind if you do all the talking for me in the future, cause I know you make a good communication then I am.

After the dinner, we strolled at the parks. Just to enjoy the spring breeze. We walk without a word chanting among ourselves. Your face so beautiful with refection of moonlight, you like an angle that came for my guardian. During that time I make my mind to let you know my true feeling toward you, my love. I don't mind if you rejected my right there. All I know I must have you in my life, filled the empty spot that I have been searching in my life.

I grab your hand, and whirled you around, so that you will face me. I know I may not look handsome at that time, caused my face flushed really red. I'm nervous, I have never done anything like this before, never in my life confess my love to any girls. But again, you not any ordinary girls that I met before, you extra awesome special girl's. I know I may stuttered when I said those three words, but somehow you get the message that I tried to tell you. You cried of joys and embrace me, while saying I'm a biggest idiot. Waited so long to confess. I just smile and embrace you back. That the happiest moment in my life.

_Hana no you da ne_

_Chitte yuku hikari wa_

_Ai wo shinjite dokomade ikeru darou_

_It is like a flower_

_I wonder how far the falling light_

_Can reach as it believes in love?_

My love, do you still remember the first time we shared out kiss? It's a raining day in summer. You waited for my class ended. You seated in the front main entry while to admire each of every drops of water that came from the sky. I approached you and asked you why your expression full of happiness, you said that every sin that we did in the past will wash off with the rain drops. We will never forever stained with sins for the rest of our life caused rain will always pour on us. I saw our ambers blank when you said that, I never understand why back then, but now I know what you tried to say. If only I knew, I will stop all the misery that you were through with. Unexpected twist, your grab my hand and runs towards the rain, you said to me to lose it, since I looked uptight all the time, and enjoy the free shower. I just smile at your explanation, and watched your twirled around with the most beautiful smile and laughs that echoing in my ears. I walk closer to you, titled your chin up and locked my lips against yours. We both losses in our own world, while tasting each other flavor's, which you taste like cherry. That time I add cherry, as my favorite flavor in my list. We shared our first kiss under the rain, let God be our witness of our happiness.

_Ashita wo terasu uta ga_

_Anata ni mo hibiku you ni_

_Setsunaku mada mabushiku_

_Nagusame wo utatteru_

_So that the song illuminating tomorrow_

_May resound even for you,_

_I am singing of comfort, painfully,_

_But still dazzlingly_

During the winter break, you left me and went back ORBS. You left me without a single word. I wondered why you left me. Is there any guy that can make you happy? Am I not good enough for you, my love? Is my love towards you not strong enough? I almost went crazy with all unwanted questions, that only you could answer it. I make drastic decisions by going after you in ORBS and bring you back. I am loss without you by my side, I am soulless without your smile, I am mute without your melody and I am blind without your ambers to guide me. My life is empty without you, my love.

_Natsukashii hitomi_

_Ushinawareta hoshi no_

_Inori ga mirai he_

_Todoku made_

_Until the prayer_

_Of the stars that lost_

_Your dear gaze_

_Reaches the future_

I reached your household, it's not a pretty environment to be staying in, but all I know is that I must bring you back. I let myself in, since the door is unlocked. I watched the scenery in horror, with you lying semi-conscious on hard concrete floor. I rushed towards you, and let your head read in my arm. Your beautiful melody to my ears breaking word by word. When I tried to help you, I heard unpleasant snickered and gun click. A drunk man, the smell of alcohol can be smelly around the premises. He told me that you're his biological daughter, in which you're just a mistake. He put you in foster care, caused for him you just a burden that should be rid of. That make me build up with anger, how could a father, a biological father said those words to their own child.

_Hajimete mita hikari wo_

_Torimodosu tame no shinjitsu_

_Sekai wa mada hageshiku_

_Yasuragi wo yumemiteru_

_This is a reality for the sake of regaining_

_The light we saw for the first time_

_The world is still violently_

_Dreaming of tranquility_

When you were a year and half, there was a single father that willingly took you in his household. He really good father to you, but when you were fourteen your biological father wanted you back, all because money. Apparently your biological mother never once forgot about your existed in this world, she has an insurance in your name on it. Unexpected event she died because of a car accident, which your biological father has been informed. He rushed to your adopted father's household, and tried to take you back, but your adopted father love you unconditionally, against it. Then your biological father threatened with a gun pointed at his head, and snatched you away from him forever.

Since that day you never have a happy girl, your biological father always abusive you. And that day he said to you, unwanted child that should be dead. I jumped onto him, I tried to snatch the gun from his possession, but his strength overcome mine. I shot in my shoulder, which I scream of pain. I got hold of my shoulder, to stop the bleeding. He stood up, and pointed a gun in my face, I closed my eyes and let him take my life first. I heard a gun fired, but the bullet is not meant for me. Is you, my love. You fired a gun towards him to save my life. I stood up, with all my strength that left in my body, and went towards you. I take the gun from you and shot him again, so that my hand covered with gun residue. I asked you to run back PLANTS and stay in my resident. You refused at first, you keep on saying that you should be facing the justice. I silence you with a kiss and said that I will always love you. We both heard the sirens, I pushed you away, I don't want you taking the blamed. I want you to move on the life, even without me by your side. I want you be free, fly high for my behalf.

_Hanarete ita kokoro ga_

_Te wo nobasu mune no shinjitsu_

_Gyakumaku sora wo koete_

_Onaji hikari no hou he_

_The heart I'd left behind_

_Is the reality of a heart I reach towards_

_Pass through the surging sky_

_In the direction of the same light_

My love, I know that I already said it a thousand times, but I want you to know that I have no regret with what I have done. I want to protect you, my love. Please be happy even it hard for you to do so. You know what, why not you take an adopted child to keep you a company. Even better take in the one that looked alike me. By that, you know that always by yourself.

I always love you, my angel.

Tears rolling down Cagalli cheeks, once she finishes reading the letter from her lover's. She looks up the bright sky, hoping that Athrun's watch her from up blue sky. Saying a praying upon him.

'_I love you too, my savior.'_

**~END~**


End file.
